1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid transport apparatus and more particularly to an improved O-ring sealed, fluid conducting junction assembly having means for immediately detecting O-ring failure or leakage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing industry, various corrosive, caustic and solvent materials are used and must be carefully handled to prevent damage to mechanical equipment and injury to both environment and production employees. Furthermore, processing chemicals, solvents and deionized water must be kept as pure as possible during all aspects of their handling and supply since any contact of the flow stream with a contaminant can result in defects in the manufactured product, such defects often being undetectable until after the manufacturing operation has been completed. In systems handling such fluids, any coupling or joint is susceptible of leakage or invasive contamination. To militate against such occurrences, multiple gaskets or O-ring seals are frequently used. However, even through the provision of multiple seals will normally be effective in the first instance to contain a leak resulting from failure of an inner seal, it provides no indication of the event nor does it insure that leak or invasion will not occur through an outer seal before the fact of inner seal failure is detected.